


If Miraculous Ladybug was a musical

by feathersnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour, Randomness, Singing, musical AU, musical covers, please sing along, some angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: What IF Miraculous Ladybug were a muscial? Here is a collection of made up fun whacky lyrics to reimagine what our beloved characters would do. Open your Youtube, put on your headphones and sing along to lyrics!





	1. Agony (Into the Woods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Agony  
> Movie: Into the Woods  
> Starring : Adrien and Nino
> 
> Song track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmixlJ79ZF0

**[ADRIEN/CHAT]**  
Was I too flirty or had shown her disdain  
Why does she run from me  
Crime fighting partners, the Akumas we slain  
My heart she had stole from me  
AGONY~!   
Beyond power of speech  
When the one thing you want  
Is so near but still our of your reach

**[Nino]**  
Near and a far  
Chasing heroic stars  
With nothing but her phone  
recording, updating and constantly blogging  
All on her own  
~update, blog, record and play

~AGONY~~!   
Far more painful than yours  
When you want her to go with you   
Away from the Akuma’s claws

**[BOTH]  
** AGONY~!  
Oh the torture they teach 

**[Nino]**  
What’s as intriguing

**[Chat]**  
Or half so fatiguing

**[BOTH]  
As what’s out of reach**

**[Adrien/Chat]**  
Am I not humorous  
Charming  
Well- mannered   
Considerate  
Passionate   
As Kind as I’m handsome   
And  the hero of Paris

**[Nino]**  
You have everything school girls could wish for

**[Adrien/Chat]**  
Then why no?

**[Nino]**  
Do I know?

**[Adrien/Chat]**  
The girl must be mad

**[Nino]**  
Spoken : Dude,   
You know nothing of madness

Till an Akuma appears  
Everyone runs from the fear   
But then she draws near-er  
Towards the terrifying danger  
~Record  and blog, record and then blog,   
Record and blog~

**~AGONY~!**

**[Nino]**  
Anxiety

**[Adrien/Chat]**  
Woe! Though it’s different for each

**[Nino]**    
Always ten feet behind

**[Adrien/Chat]**  
Always ten feet below

**[BOTH]  
** **And she’s still out of reach**

**AGONY~ !  
**

**That can cut like a knife  
** I must have her   
To wiiife~! 

 

****

 

****

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Credit goes to Qookyquiche and thegirlwiththeribbon!


	2. Shake it Off (Taylor Swift)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song : Shake it off by Taylor Swift  
> Starring : Marinette/Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original song : Shake it off by Taylor Swift
> 
> Starring : Marinette/Ladybug
> 
> Created on : 19th November 2016
> 
> Sing link :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIOVMHMNfJ4

I’ve been up all night.   
Dealing with akuma fights   
But my teachers doesn’t know   
Mm mmm   
All my friends don’t know…   
Mm mmm

Superheroes in disguise  
Purifying butterflies   
Our magic‘s out of time  
Mm mmm   
magic‘s out of time  
Mmm mmm

Cause I keep swinging   
Protecting  and defending   
Putting up with Chat’s flirting   
It’s a lot   
But it’s gonna be okay

  
  
And Hawkmoths gonna take take take take take, the  
Miraculous   
Mi-miraculous

Akumatized items will break break break break break  
The victims will wake wake wake wake wake  
He’s never gonna take take take take take ,the   
Miraculous  
Mi-Miraculous!

I think I need more sleep,   
There are promises to keep,  
I wish there were two of me   
Yeah Yeah  
Wish there were two of me   
Yeah Yeah

I think I need more time,   
To do homework and design  
Adrien is so kind   
Mmm Mmm   
Oh he is so kind   
Mmm mmm

Cause I keep swinging   
Protecting  and defending   
Putting up with Chat’s flirting   
It’s a lot   
But it’s gonna be okay

All akuma’s gonna hate hate hate hate hate   
This Volpina’s a  fake fake fake fake  fake  
And Hawkmoths gonna take take take take take, the  
Miraculous   
Mi-miraculous

Akumatized items will break break break break break  
The victims will wake wake wake wake wake  
He’s never gonna take take take take take ,the   
Miraculous  
Mi-Miraculous!

Hey , Hey , hey !   
Just think while you’ve been getting down and out about the sadness and the dirty cheats  and people of the world,  
You could’ve been getting down to this sick beat.

Chloe Bourgeious causes more chaos   
I’m like "oh my God" cuz   
Hawkmoth saw the chance   
To carry his evil plans,   
In France   
And he’s gonna do everything and anything to   
Take …. Take… take…

**~ Miraculous~**

All akuma’s gonna hate hate hate hate hate   
This Volpina’s a  fake fake fake fake  fake  
And  Hawkmoths gonna take take take take take, the  
Miraculous   
Mi-miraculous

Akumatized items will break break break break break  
The victims will wake wake wake wake wake  
He’s never gonna take take take take take ,the   
Miraculous  
Mi-Miraculous!   
  
Miraculous  
Mi-Mi-raculous! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on thebirdfromthemoon's art : https://thebirdfromthemoon-art.tumblr.com/post/151183746457/thebirdfromthemoon-art-im-just-going-to-leave


	3. Who lives, Who dies, Who Tells Your Story ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Hamilton Musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song was inspired by a dear friends art which can be found here (https://thebirdfromthemoon-art.tumblr.com/post/165801892452/thebirdfromthemoon-art-i-think-i-wanted-to-make) please go check it out before listening to the song. 
> 
> The comic is about one of the first Ladybug Miraculers , Joan of Arc, who had been captured and was going to be sentenced to death for her so-called wrongdoings. Tikki begged her to put on her Miraculous so she can escape , but Joan refuses to do so. This is sort of a lament for Tikki and Plagg in their helplessness for not being able to save their holders. 
> 
> Original song : Who lives Who Dies, Who Tells your Story - Hamilton 
> 
> Starring : Tikki , Plagg , Marinette , Alya 
> 
> Created on : 4th October 2017
> 
> Sing link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRs7e9vUP7s

**[Tikki]**  
Let me tell you about what I know  
Beyond the p’wer of destruction and glory   
We have no control  
  
Who Lives who dies  
But tell their story.

 **[Tikki]**  
Plagg,   
I give them this: the holders   
are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.   
And I tried to save them all.   
I really tried.

Who Lives who dies  
Who tells their story  
  
**[Plagg]**  
The Miraculer Holders   
Have Worked for years to bring peace and justice.   
I hate to admit they don’t get enough credit (without the mask)  
For all the credit they gave us. 

Who Lives who dies  
Who tells their story

 **[Tikki]**  
Every Miraculer holders’ story gets to be told   
Not every other Miraculer holder gets to grow old. 

 **[Plagg]**  
And when they’re gone   
No one knows their real name   
Who keeps their flame?  
Who tells their story?

 **[Tikki]**  
I’ll tell their story! **  
**  
**[Plagg]**  
We’ll tell their story!

 **[Company]**  
Marinette  
  
**[Marinette]**  
I try to re-tell all the narratives

 **[Company]**  
Marinette

  **[Marinette]**  
I’m going back through history  
Show a side no one else can see   
But it’s not enough 

 **[Company]**  
Marinette  
 

 **[Marinette]**  
I interview every heroes who fought by my side.  
  
  **[Miraculous Holders]**  
She tells our story 

 **[Marinette]**  
I try to make sense of the kwamis ancient stories  
And learn about the people before our 

 **[Marinette and Company]**  
Time

 **[Marinette]**  
I rely on

 **[Marinette and Alya]**  
Alya

 **[Marinette]**  
While she’s around

 **[Marinette and Alya]**  
We find their stories

 **[Marinette]**  
She became the world’s greatest journalist  
Searched and published the Miraculous book about their  
**  
****[Marinette and Company]**  
Time

 **[Marinette]**  
And i’m still not through  
I ask myself what could we do if we had more time?

The kwamis in their kindness  
They gave us what we always wanted  
They gave us more time.

We travelled the world to find families  
of past Miraculous holders

 **[Miraculous Holders]**  
She tells our story

 **[Marinette]:**  
We tracked down their descendents  
Interviewed them to learn about their ancestors lives.

When our time is up, have we done enough?  
Will we tell their story ?  
Oh. Can I tell you what i’m the proudest of ?

[ **Company]**  
The Museum

 **[Marinette]** :  
I founded the Miraculous National Museum  
I also raised our three children  
I get to see them growing up  
  
**[Company]**  
Their family

 **[Marinette]**  
In their eyes , I see you  
Adrien

I see you everytime

And when my time is up  
have I done enough ?  
Will they tell our story ?

Oh, I can’t wait to see you again  
It’s only a matter of time

[ **Company]**  
Will they tell our story?

Time…  
Who lives, who dies, who tells our story?  
Time…  
Will they tell our story?  
Time…  
Who lives, who dies—

 **[Full Company]**  
Who tells our story?


	4. Ladybug and Chat Noir - An Alexander Hamilton Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alexander Hamilton Cover. For season 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working for this for a while. And I had already seen the first two episodes of the second season, and I thought, what better way to welcome them back with a song? :3
> 
> Original song : Alexander Hamilton from the musical
> 
> Starring : Nino, Alya, Chloe, Ladybug, Chat Noir
> 
> Created on : 22nd October 2017

**Nino**

How does a nervous ,clumsy, Half French and Chinese

Teenager girl of a baker and a lovin’ mother

Helped a random stranger from danger, who gave her some jewels  

that turned her into a Paris’ superhero?  
  
**Alya**

A blonde model, rich but absent without a mother

Got a lot farther

By being a lot bolder

By being a lot quicker

By being a lot sneakier

By fourteen, he worked for the company of his father

  
**Chloe**

And every day while he was monitored, locked up, tutored

Away across the city , he struggled and kept his smile up

Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of

A brother was ready to be kind, humble and helpful.

 

**Alya**

Then the akumas came, Hawkmoth established his reign

The old master thought & meditated with Wayzz

Opened the sacred chest

Took the earrings and the ring

Wondering who would bring ,

Justice, Yang and Ying

  
**Nino**

Well, the word got around, they said, "These kids are insane, man."

Let the police handle the dangerous situations

"Get your education , don’t forget from whence you came “

And world's gonna know their name. What's their names, man?"

**Ladybug**

_Ladybug and Chat Noir_

**Chat Noir**

Our names are _Ladybug and Chat Noir_

**Ladybug**

And there are akumas to purify

So just you wait, just you wait...

**Chloe**

When he’s a kid , he grew up in a rich lovin’ home

Both parents workin’ but he was never alone

Tragedy hit

His dreams were what he worst feared

  
**Current Holders**

His father grew distant and his mother disappeared

**Nino**

Acting without thinking she saved her first civillians

Her low confidence, self-esteem was her inner demon

Her kwami saying, "Mari, you gotta believe in yourself."

She started thinkin’, and growin’ and believin’ in herself

 

She was strong, smart, brave and

Very quick witted,

He was loyal, flirty and full of puns –

She had to get use (to it) , the pair

started workin’, catchin’, purufyin’ butterflies

Usin’ her yoyo that changes them purple back to white

 

Swingin from every building keeping their eyes out

Livin’ double lives – lying to everyone, they’d lost count

But they sacrifice their lives, believin’ to take a stance

With their kwami’s help to stop Hawkmoth’s plans

  
**Civilians**  
Spots on Claws out Transforme moi (Just you wait)

Spots on Claws out Transforme moi (Just you wait)

Spots on Claws out Transforme moi

 

 **Marinette** _(spoken)  
_ Tikki? 

 

 **Adrien** _(spoken)_  
Plagg..

 

 **Kwamis**  
Yes!?  
 

 **Both  
** Transforme moi!

  
**Company**

Ladybug and Chat Noir

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

They never back down

They never learn to take their time!

Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir (Ladybug and Chat Noir)

The whole world sings for you

Will they know what they overcame?

Know Hawkmoth rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same, oh

  
**Nino**

They’re swinging at the tower now

See if you can spot them

Amateur teenagers

Comin' from the bottom

Their miraculous power

Gives healing and destruction

 

**Alya & Nino**

We fought with them

 

**Master Fu**

Me? I died them

 

**Chloe**

Me? I trusted them

  
**Children**

We? We loved them

  
**Hawkmonth**

And me? I'm the villain that tried to kill them [ **laughs evilly** **]**

  
**Miraculous Holders**

There are akumas to purify

But just you wait 

 

**Nino  
**

What’s their names man? 

 

**Everyone**

Ladybug and Chat Noir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would probably need to record myself singing this xD


End file.
